kndroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Forsythe
Warning Do not edit this page if you are not Numbuh 404. While I may not be on this website actively, I still have links back to my pages and will undo history edits that I did not personally make. Johnny Forsythe is a character created by Numbuh 404. NOTE: The storyline below may be altered in the future. The information currently posted is considered outdated by the author. Background Information He was inducted into the KND alongside Numbuh 652 when they were 7 years old and quickly became the leader of Sector R. He was ambitious and eager to fight adult tyranny, but was instructed to be patient for age-appropriate missions to come up and not to interfere with other sectors' battles by Numbuh 274, the KND Supreme Leader at the time. Johnny disregards the warning and discovers that a fleet of Teen Ninjas is attacking the young Sector V, so he rallies his group and sets off for their tree house. When they get there, mayhem ensues and at one point one teen fires a sharp projectile at him and it hits him in the right eye. His teammates rush him to the KND Medical Center where child-doctors operate on him, attempting to save his eye; unfortunately they can't, so they replace it with a bionic one instead. When he leaves and shows it to his sector, they are shocked with the exception of Nora. She comforts him and says it looks fine and that it doesn't make them any less of friends than they were before. The Bionic Eye His eye has several abilities: video/audio recording, take pictures, switch to night vision, and upload/download media files by connecting to the Mainframe Super-Cool Computer-ma-bob. He sometimes uses the input plug to send important information to other KND operatives, including the Supreme Leader. Numbuh 274 is replaced by Numbuh 362 when he is 9 years old. It is made with a blue sunglass lens and has six light blue pegs on the interior rim; surrounding it is a silver circle with two points stretching out over his face - one goes towards his sideburn and the other goes halfway across the bridge of his nose. Color Code It also has a light inside which changes the color of the lens, often to reflect his mood should it change dramatically. It goes as such:'' '' *blue = default *red = angry *yellow = scared *green = jealous *pink = love *purple = tired *orange = confused * black = pain/death Personality As a 10-year-old leader, he is a border-line control freak - he plans the "Sector Schedule" every week, accounting for general missions, errands, or grocery store runs. However, he makes a spontaneous break now and then such as going out for ice cream, seeing a movie, or buying a new video game. He comes from an upper-middle class family, hence a hefty weekly allowance which he collectively saves up until he can afford to treat everyone to something. Likewise, he surprises the group with random intruder or attack drills to keep their guard up; if someone makes a mistake, he is known to correct them through proper demonstration. This earns him respect. Close Ties He has two best friends: Numbuhs 652 and 666, though he favors Numbuh 652 more. He openly shares his thoughts and feelings with her more than Numbuh 666, viewing her somewhat like a sister. He feels that his other best friend knows when he thinks and feels by observation - which he is known for - but he enjoys "hangin' with his bro" just as much as "hangin' with his gal-pal". Meeting and Relationship with Numbuh 19th Century When he first meets Numbuh 19th Century in Operation: N.O.T.I.C.E.-M.E., he thinks nothing of him until he notices that Numbuh 652 begins to tag along with him. This prompts him to unhappily get to know him and leads to tension over her. After some time, Johnny informs her that Numbuh 19th Century will be taken to the Arctic Prison Base, to which she protests. They have their first nasty argument and in the end she reveals her feelings for Numbuh 19th Century; it causes Johnny to separate from himself long enough to discover his own underlying feelings for her. He doesn't tell her about it, but this marks a change in their friendship. He is humbled after the Alamode Operative is taken away and gradually distances himself from Numbuh 652, substituting her with Numbuh 666, until he is decommissioned. This does not pertain to them interacting on missions because when they are doing their duties, he is serious, focused, and cares for the safety of his team more than his own safety. Unfortunately for him, this is not the last he sees of him. As a Teenager Johnny is a dynamic character; he changes drastically since he was a child in several ways. Physically, he maintains his hairstyle (with the addition of two spikes up top) and the bionic eye. However, his decision to become a Teen Ninja has led him down a much more sinister path - he rises in the ranks at the same level as his idol, Chad Dickson and later replaces Cree as Father's apprentice. After his decommissioning he realizes that he retains his memories in his "eye files" as he calls them: his human memories were wiped out, but his recorded ones were not, therefore making it as if he was never decommissioned. Close Ties He maintains his relationships with his old teammates, but knows that the distance is growing between him and James, but he almost completely loses touch with Milo without Nora's efforts to keep them connected. He bonds more with Vicky because of their brash nature and she becomes Father's militia commander, leading his army of Teen Ninjas after "The Steve" becomes an adult (therefore too old to be the leader of all teenagers). He is still in love with Nora, but upon learning that she has kept her crush on Nick his hatred for him grows; ironically, he is often in contact with him because he is Father's Shadow. He also gets to know Fanny who still feels sentimental over Nick - they devise a plan to get who they want by working together. For quite some time, this plan is MIA because he spends more time in school, working for Father, and in a part-time job on weekends. The Costs of a New Occupation By being Father's apprentice, he is more often leading or participating in attacks than other Ninjas and - being a vengeful fighter - commonly ends up in medical care. In one of the first scrapes with the Kids Next Door his left hand is blown off, so it is replaced with a robotic one. In May of his sophomore year in Liberty High School, he is given orders to get Sector X out of the picture for a plan Father has in mind; he conquers their tree house and takes Numbuhs 956 and 998 hostage. The three other kids do not discover it was him until much later, thus allowing other events to go on - school life, job, evil business, etc. Shortly afterwards, he and his partner, Cavallero, are given orders to lower the defense grid on the Moon Base when they are discovered by guards. Justin requests for back-up, but Johnny believes they can take the kids down; unfortunately one of them spots a detached aircraft wing above the them and shoots it, causing the wing to fall. The boys jump out of the way, but Johnny was just close enough to make it out halfway - his lower body is trapped under the weight of the machine, so he keeps his head down while his partner calls for help. He loses consciousness and does not wake up until the next day in the hospital with his best friend by his side. Nora explains the outcome of the battle: ultimately his legs and feet were replaced with robotic ones, and he was lucky to be alive. She then urges him to leave the Teen Ninjas, but he tells her that he'd have nothing to fight for if he did. Knowing his stubborn attitude won't change, she says nothing more of it and instead makes him promise that he won't lose his other arm - "I want your real hand to hold, Johnny," she pleads. He promises he'll be more careful in the future and spends another few days in the hospital before going home. Despite his efforts, in yet another attack on the Moon Base, he goes against the Supreme Leader to obtain the Code Module and ends up slipping off the edge of perimeter. This fall, though painful, does not cause the loss of his other hand, but it does put him at a disadvantage - long enough for the Supreme Leader to call for more guards. When they arrive, he gets in a shoot-out with them (using the ray gun weapon in his mechanical hand) and covers his face. His normal hand is shot as a result, meaning he will have to replace it. He shamefully tells Nora, knowing he broke his promise to her, and is not surprised when she is disappointed. Reaction to Nora's Relationship with Chad When he first hears about Nora hanging out with Chad (after he moves to their neighborhood), he thinks little of them being together. Later, though, he asks her to go to the Freshman & Sophomore dance with him, but she rejects him because Chad asked her first. His old jealousy habits re-awaken, leading to a rivalry between the boys - when challenging him proves in vain, he decides to go to the dance just to keep an eye on them. As he observes Chad for the first time in years, several eye files play back, revealing his identity and reminding him that he betrayed Father. He takes aim with intent to blast him out of existence, but right before he takes the shot James recognizes the situation and subdues him. About two weeks pass with no prevail with the plans he and Fanny had been coordinating, but he somehow became friends with Miley in the process. She essentially replaces Nora as his best female friend under his nose, and for quite some time he does not realize this is happening. He reports Chad's location to Father when he next sees him, setting the villain off; before he does anything about it, though, he reveals something to Johnny which changes the forces of the Teen Ninjas. He swears to keep the plans a secret from anyone not involved in them until he is given permission to do so, and agrees to be the first to test the waters. Then One Night... Not too much later, the Delightful Children take advantage of Father taking leave to handle business elsewhere and throw a party (or as they call it a "social gathering of all Teen Ninjas") similar to the Kids All-Town Catillion from Operation: D.A.T.E. He decides to go with James, hoping he'll be able to calm down and just enjoy the party rather than fuss over his best friend. Regardless, the moment he sees Chad with Nora his blood boils and he focuses on them through the night - he notices Nick with the Delightful Children who also sees them together. Johnny stays off to the side, grabs a drink, and takes note of them dancing, also keeping Nick in sight to ensure he doesn't steal his chance to get to her. Towards the end of the party a remix version of Suddenly Last Summer plays, and then he witnesses her and Chad kiss - it comes as such a shock that he lets go of his drink, which shatters on the floor, and sees red. Before he has a chance to regroup, however, James pulls him aside and forces him to leave for everyone's safety. Since then his rivalry with Nick was overshadowed by his hatred for Chad and his friendship with James grew stronger, but he avoided Nora like she was a stranger. Instead, he more frequently talked to Miley until one day she asked him to accept a date offer: thinking that he had lost his best friend forever, he accepts. Appearance He has bushy orange hair with red tips; the bangs move to the right and is outgrown in the back, resembling a modern 70s style. He wears a turtleneck long-sleeve yellow and brown striped shirt, umber brown pants with ripped knees, grey lace-less shoes, and light brown fingerless gloves. He constantly wears a jetback which looks more like a regular tan backpack, too, similarly to Numbuh 1 wearing J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.S. As a teenager, Johnny continues to wear his jetpack and retains the bionic eye replaced right eye, but his arms and legs are robotic thanks to a series of tragic battles. He wears a white T-shirt with a red "X" on the front, red-brown shorts with a belt, and occasionally has a small chain necklace tucked under his shirt - it's a steampunk-esque piece of a clockwork gear with his initial engraved onto it. Voice Actor(s) Based on his confident, take-charge attitude and the sensitive tones he uses when sympathizing with a friend, a suitable voice would be John Harris. He was the voice of Chad Dickson in the show. Trivia * Though he and Miley are dating, he does not return her feelings until after high school. * His steampunk necklace was a gift from Nora in sixth grade - he has cherished it ever since. Category:Slender Category:Long-Haired Characters Category:Males Category:Fanfiction characters Category:Slender Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Ginger Characters Category:Heroes Category:Scientist Category:Mechanicaly Modified Category:Numbuh 404 Files